Without You
by Breesecretdaughter
Summary: Tom and Lynette s3 @ the restaurant.  one shot.
1. opening night

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Desperate Housewives, Edie never would have died :)

**Without you**

a story by **oc-lover-6**

* * *

"Thanks for coming. Hope you're back soon."

Tom watched as the last person walked out the door and locked it behind him. He sighed contently and smiled. It was a surreal feeling that that night had happened. He successfully completed the first night of his restaurant. He was finally seeing his dream. It felt great.

He turned around and saw Lynette sitting down at one of the tables, in one of the many mis-matched chairs. He felt stupid for overreacting earlier, he had just wanted everything to be perfect. And quite honestly, it was. Chairs aside, the night was exactly how he had envisioned and more. Susan and Ian's proposal was something he knew he would remember for years to come.

"Hey," Lynette said as she looked up.

"Hi," Tom responded and sat down in a chair beside her. He looked into her eyes and could tell that she wasn't angry with him. He had apoligized earlier, in a way, for his behaviour during his speech. But he knew he should apologize directly anyways.

"So," Tom said after a minute. "About earlier..."

"I know," she whispered.

"I am sorry. I overreacted. I didn't mean to snap." Lynette smiled half-heartedly, showing that she understood. She lifted her feet off the floor and placed them on Tom's lap. He began to massage them without even thinking about it. "And besides, what you did was great. I mean, you got all these chairs together so quickly. I never could have pulled something off like that." He squeezed her right foot. "You're amazing."

"Yeah, well I felt bad. I know how badly you wanted this night to go smoothly. After seeing you lose sleep over bread, I knew you were going to get upset over chairs. I did all I could do to fix it."

"You fixed it alright. God, honey, do you even know how much you've done to help? You've been here every step of the way, and without you none of this would have even been possible."

"I don't know about that. You've got a really great thing going here. You could have pulled this off without my help."

"No, I really couldn't have. Without you, I never would have even thought of opening this place. You're the one who told me to figure out what I wanted to do, and then you were patient while I figured it out. And once I thought of this place, and you weren't sure about it, you were still there. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Yes, I do," Lynette contradicted. She scooted her chair closer to his, so she could lean her head on his shoulder. "Tonight was really great."

Tom rubbed her knee affectionately and added, "It was _so _great." He looked around the restaurant. "I have a really good feeling about this place."

"So do I," Lynette added. "I can see us being really happy here. I meant what I said when you hired me as the manager. I want to spend every day with you, working on something that's all ours."

Tom smiled at her and whispered, "We will. And it's going to be incredible."

Lynette murmured a, "mhmm," and shifted herself out of her chair so she could sit on his lap. He pulled her close to him, rubbing her arms gently up and down. He felt her immediately relax in his embrace.

"Also, it's really sexy to see you work on something that you're so passionate about."

"Oh yeah?" Tom asked, "Well -"

But he didn't have time to respond as Lynette turned her head to kiss his lips. Tom raised his eyebrows, a little taken back by her actions. But he didn't complain. He began kissing her back and his hands found their place on her hips. Lynette repositioned herself so that each of her legs were on either side of his chair. She pulled back from the kiss momentarily to look at him. They spoke with their eyes a conversation that couldn't be put into words: she forgave him, he forgave her. She wanted him. He wanted her.

Lynette looked down at his lips and resumed kissing him. Her hands cupped his face as she placed soft kisses on his lips. Lynette felt Tom's hands move from her hips to the small of her back and she felt a twinge of excitement as he touched a more sensitive spot. Lynette bit his bottom lip playfully before kissing him, this time more passionately. Their tongues intertwined and danced with one another in a passionate kiss. They both moaned quietly into each other's mouths.

Lynette's mouth worked its way from his lips to his cheek and down to his neck. She placed wet kisses on every inch of his neck and he ran his fingers smoothy through her hair, enjoying the feeling of her kisses. Lynette's hands caressed his chest and she slowly worked her way back up to kiss his lips once more. They met in a heated kiss, both of them anticipating what was to come. The kiss was rushed and quick, neither of them caring if it was a little sloppy.

Tom reached up her back to undo the apron strings of the apron she was wearing. Lynette mimicked his actions, removing his apron as well. When they were both successfully removed, Tom's fingers began to fiddle with the buttons on her blouse.

"Hmm, do you think we should head home Mr. Scavo?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Scavo. What do you think?"

Lynette smiled thoughtfully, "Well," she began with her open hands resting on his chest. "I think that since we had one successful opening here, there could always be room for another."

"Okay, I'll just have to ask the manager if that's okay."

Lynette laughed loudly and then began to work the buttons his shirt. "She thinks it's a great idea."

"Hmm, glad to hear that."

"Mhmm," Lynette responded before kissing him once more.

**Okay, so the idea I had in my head was much better. And I'm sure if it wasn't so late, I could have written this better. But that aside, let me know what you thought.**


	2. closing night

**Disclaimer: Not even going to try to think of something clever to say, you all know this is. not. mine.**

**A.N: I know I said this would be a one shot, but I watched the episode where they close the restaurant and had to write this.**

**Without You**  
**Part 2**

_"I think this can all wait until tomorrow, don't you?"_

Lynette kissed him again, with her arms around him tightly. She knew he needed her support right now. It was going to be a hard time for him. He had to shut down his restaurant, and in doing so, also say goodbye to his dream.

"I guess it could, yeah," Tom responded in a low voice, with his lips just about an inch away from hers.

Lynette smiled. "Good. Let's go home?"

"Okay, just let me shut everything down."

Lynette watched as he walked to the light that said 'open'. He flicked the switch and it went dark. She could see his silhouette, his back was drooped, and he ran his hand through his hair. She was going to miss this place too. She could still remember the night they opened seven years ago. Although the restaurant created many problems for them, it was also a blessing. They got to spend more time together, and when they got home, they could leave work at work, which was hard to do when they both worked in advertising.

Lynette grabbed her purse and walked to him. "You know, it's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Tom said skeptically. "How do you know?"

"Because, I know."

Tom looked at her sadly. She grabbed his hand. "Tom, really. It will be."

"Alright, I believe you."

"Good, you should. It's true."

He muttered something that sounded like 'whatever' and grabbed his keys off the bar. "Where did the kids go?"

"Preston drove them home."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." Lynette said, thinking about how angry he got with Porter. She wasn't mad. She understood why he did it. He needed an outlet, but he just chose the wrong one. She saw the twin's side though. They were working for nothing and had to serve the cockiest, richest jock from their school. It just drove her crazy to see Tom lay a hand on her child, even if he wasn't really a child. She knew all too well what that was like, although that's a different story.

"You ready to go?" she asked quietly from behind him. He looked hesitant to leave. "We can come back in the morning," she whispered into his ear.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

"Okay, behind you."

* * *

When they got home, they found Parker sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Seinfeld. Porter and Preston were in their room and Penny was sleeping.

"Hey buddy," Tom said.

"Hey dad, mom," he addressed. He looked back at the TV, but did a quick double take. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're fine, sweetie. You should go to bed though, it's late."

"I'll go after this episode."

"Sure."

"Okay, goodnight."

When they got to their bedroom, Lynette pulled out a pair of pajamas from her dresser and Tom went to the bathroom. She changed, then knocked on the door after several minutes. "Tom?"

"You can come in."

He was washing his face and brushing his teeth.

"Are you sure you're okay? Honestly?"

"Honestly, I'm disappointed. It sucks. The restaurant was doing so well, and I'd hate to let it go. But what can you do? The economy's mostly to blame."

"Yeah, that's true."

"I can always go back to advertising."

"You don't have to," she said gently.

"Yes, I should. I'm good at it and it's less stress in a lot of ways."

"Okay. Well, whatever you want to do, you know I'll support."

"Thanks."

"Sure. Now come on, let's go to bed."

Tom looked up at her, wondering if that were a proposition, or just a general desire for sleep. He wasn't sure. He looked at what she was wearing. A silk camisole and knee length cotton pajamas. Well, it wasn't obvious one way or the other. He turned off the tap then followed her to bed.

"I just want to say," Tom spoke up after a minute of silence. "How much I appreciate everything."

"Hmm?"

"Everything you did tonight. And recently, at the restaurant."

"I didn't really do anything..."

"Yes, you did!"

Lynette wrinkled her forehead, wondering what he meant. She looked at at where he was standing beside the bed and waited for him to elaborate.

"You, you," Tom tried to organize his thoughts. "You just always know what to do."

Lynette snorted. "Not always."

"Well, you always know what to do when I need your help."

Tom climbed into bed beside her and snuggled up to her face. "I love you," he said before kissing her cheek. He drew back and rested on his hand beside her.

"I love you too. And I meant what I said earlier, it's going to be fine. _We're_ going to be fine."

"Oh I never doubted that."

Lynette pursed her lips together through a smile. She looked up at him, "never? Really?"

"Really."

Lynette rolled over on top of him. She kissed his lips and ran her hands up his arms. He readjusted himself so that her weight was more comfortable on top of him. He kissed her back, reveling the feeling of her against him. Tom's hands moved around her waist and rested there a moment before moving to the small of her back. She moaned lightly into his mouth. Tom smiled, loving that he could make her moan so easily. He really knew what to do to satisfy her. She really knew what to do to satisfy him. Despite all their troubles, they'd work everything out. They always had each other to turn to.

They were going to be okay. As long as they had each other, they would both be okay.


End file.
